


What's So Exciting About Cotton?

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cotton Fields, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete gets really excited about cotton fields and this leads to making out. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's So Exciting About Cotton?

They were about halfway to nowhere when something clanged and the van coughed out what seemed its last burst of speed. Joe, who was driving when they broke down, let out a stream of curses and smacked the steering wheel, but to no avail. Pete was shaken awake by Andy, and his complaining woke Patrick.

That was about 7 in the morning. Now it was nearly 5 PM, and whatever the hell was wrong with the van, it seemed no closer to being fixed. Patrick had exceeded his knowledge of mechanics already, so he begged off doing anything else, saying that he'd probably just screw things up further. So he was leaning against the van, working on the chords to a new song. A shadow fell across his vision, and he squinted up through the late-August sun to see Pete, hands covered in whatever dark filth it was that automobiles seemed to produce without fail. "Patrick. Hey, Patrick. Hey," Pete said a little loudly, "you know what these fields are full of?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Cotton."

"Yes!" Pete exclaimed excitedly. 

"And what could possibly be so exciting about a field of cotton?" Patrick queried playfully. 

"I have," Pete started as he ran toward the field, " _absolutely no idea!_ " He ran for a few paces, then stopped. "Come on!"

Patrick rolled his eyes, but there was no malice in the gesture. Ducking out of his guitar strap, Patrick joined Pete where he stood, knee-deep in cotton. 

Pete tugged on Patrick's hand, running through the cotton field with Patrick at his heels. Patrick, although admittedly slightly less thrilled than Pete to be holding onto a grimy hand and sprinting through a slightly thorny cotton field during August in the middle of Nowhere, Texas, is happy to be holding hands and laughing with Pete. He isn't sure at what, but he is laughing, and so is Pete, and right now that's all that matters. Until Patrick starts to focus less on the sounds coming from Pete's mouth and more on Pete's mouth itself. And fuck it - it's late-early afternoon and the heat is intoxicating and Pete's _right there_  and the world is silent but so, so marvelously loud - Patrick pulls back on Pete's hand and crashes their lips together. Patrick somehow feels Pete kissing back even before their lips meet, and when they do meet, it's hot and sweaty and a little too wet but it's as close to perfect as anything gets without the universe spiraling out of control (Patrick saw that in a movie once - that if something was seamlessly, absolutely perfect, the universe would be destroyed). 

Then they go sprawling backwards and land on cotton, which is, as it turns out, much less cushioning in its natural state. Patrick thinks the fall may have loosened a tooth, but then he looks up and Pete's sort of 3/4 in his field of vision, just grinning like a loon. That grin, Patrick thinks idly, is the kind of grin that could cure the common cold, or cancer. Then that grin is pressed against his lips, not quite fading entirely even as the kiss forms, and Patrick's world is complete. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me y'all. Cotton is fucking prickly when it's just in a field like that.


End file.
